What he hates the must
by Marianne R
Summary: O.S. Aquello que lo hace odiar cada vez más a los humanos, será también lo que la haga amarla de la únuca forma que el puede imaginar- Sesshoumaru&Rin. Para AnjuDark


Las moradas que los humanos construían eran algo realmente repugnante. La mezcla concentrada3 de tantos olores era algo enfermizo de respirar. Eso combinado el moho fétido de las paredes de madera, la suciedad del piso…. Dentro de aquella choza adénsenle e infame solo podría encontrarse desolación, miseria y aversión. Y es que, si tan solo los humanos fueran un poco más puro, un poco más gélidos; el aspecto cambiaría y el Yucai no percibiría con todos sus sentidos el espesor del entorno. La pena y desconsuelo en el ambiente. La furia, impotencia y desesperación. La podredumbre en su lecho de muerte.

Él era un demonio, como tal tenía sus principios… ya era suficiente el hecho de permanecer dentro de una choza humana, o mejor aun… ya había sido una desvergüenza siquiera considerar la ayuda de una humana. De haber estado en sus manos; partir a sus tierras, establecerse en el único lugar que consideraría digno de él y de ella; aguardando, pero… ¿Aguardar a qué?; no había necesidad de aclarar que no creía en milagros. Las cosas pasan en este mundo y es una pérdida patética de tiempo intentar siquiera remediarlas.

Disimuladamente, cerró el puño, ignorando sus garras; incrustándosele lentamente en su palma, sintió el calor de su sangre circular por su brazo, caer sobre el suelo. Le dolía, sí… Mas era un orgullo fortuito el saberse el único capaz de hacerse un daño por el que valiera la pena sentir dolor, por el que valiera sangrar… ¿o mentía?

Leves tosidos, emitidos justo frente a donde él se mantenía reposando le recordaron que sí. Por supuesto que mentía. En su longeva vida, jamás había encontrado nada por lo cual valiera la pena sentir dolor… y sin embargo ahora ella estaba allí….

En un acto tan acompasado como para ser involuntario, envolvió su palma granate en la mejilla ardiente de la pequeña. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde su separación?; ¿4? Tan insignificante duración de tiempo para un demonio como él, pero solo pensarlos se percibían más que una eternidad….. Frunció el labio de una manera imperceptible; Sesshoumaru era el experto en mantener la frialdad sin importar la situación, y esta- fuera como fuese- no iba a ser la excepción….

La mano de la pequeña adolescente cubrió los dedos del demonio. Rin había crecido, no del todo…. A la edad humana de los catorce años aun era un botón de loto por florecer. ¿Por qué los humanos eran tan débiles?, ¿Por qué son tan delicados…tan ordinarios?

"_¿Por qué tenía que ser ella parte de ellos?"_

— ¿Está usted sangrando?

Su mejilla, ahora descubierta estaba teñida de escarlata. Leves gotas de sangre rodaron por el cuello de la humana, desapareciendo tras su Yucata. Rin toco su mejilla torpemente y en su palma observó la prueba que nunca creyó tener el honor de conocer: La sangre de su señor; —Soñaba con esto, ¿Sabe? —Confesó en voz a penas audible— Sé que se trata de algo insulso, sin embargo; no puedo vivir los doscientos años que se necesitan para conocerlo tal y como es. Verlo sangrar es una parte de usted que me había sido negada y ahora se me brinda como un regalo. El mejor antes de dejar la tierra….

Sesshoumaru no pronunció palabra, y Rin tampoco esperaba que le respondiera… solo se dedicó a sonreírle, tal y como lo hacía cuando era más pequeña. Surcos de lágrimas se dibujaron en su rostro cuando la muerte se percibió cerca..... Kagome le había explicado que la enfermedad que atacaba la sangre en sus venas era inconvatible aun de donde provenía…. No tenía sentido pelear contra un destino ya escrito está.

La calidez que sintió segundos después la obligó a regresar a su realidad. Sorprendida, palpó el pecho de su señor; que ahora la aferraba a él con el mayor cuidado… Rin mordió su labio, sin evitar que más lágrimas corrieran…. ¿Cuánto había deseado esto? Desde niña estaba consciente de la posición de Sesshoumaru; pero hoy él la estaba abrazando a ella……. ¿Qué mejor forma para abandonar este mundo?

— Buen viaje…—Susurran los labios del Yucai y la humana no necesita nada más…. Ella exhala su último suspiro en brazos de la criatura a quien ella más ama.

.

.

.

La lluvia azota sobre el suelo con estupro. Congelando el cuerpo y calando cada poro de su piel. Pero aquel grupo permanece impasible, con la mirada meditabunda. El sonido de las gotas violetas sobre el suelo es lo único que perciben sus oídos. El agua es más gélida conforme avanzan los segundos, y a pesar de la insensibilidad de sus cuerpos a causa del frío invierno y la precipitación. Ellos se mantienen inmóviles. Porque es preferible abrazar la frialdad de la lluvia que interrumpir el más sagrado "Último deseo"… -Pensando en ello. La mujer sacerdotisa advirtió las lágrimas en sus ojos, mucho más tibias que el agua cayéndole sobre los hombros….. No era justo en verdad. Y no importaba cuan poco conociera a su "cuñado" ni que tanta vanidad y orgullo se cargarse…. Al final todo se reduce a amor. Uno que en poco tiempo quedaría reducido a cenizas…. La esperanza rota de un porvenir que nunca pudo realizarse….

Fue cuando las cortinas roídas y viejas de aquella cabaña de abrieron, dejando ver a Lord Sesshoumaru saliendo de esta con la faz de alguien seco, pero los ojos de quien lo ha perdido ya todo, que supo el final…. Como un llamado silencioso del Yucai; Kagome corrió dentro de la cabaña para asegurarse por si mismo, seguida por la anciana mujer y sus demás conocidos a los que Sesshoumaru jamás les dio importancia.

— ¿Te vas? — La voz de Inuyasha era a penas un mormullo bajo la lluvia. Su hermano mayor ya había comenzado a caminar lejos del lugar, con Jaken siguiendo sus espaldas— ¿Rin no se lo merece a caso?... Tú presencia en su entierro. ¿Tan poco significo ella para ti?

Sesshoumaru no detuvo su andar a pesar de sus palabras; —Lo que haya significado ella en un pasado ya no existe en el presente. No es mi intensión quedarme a un patético entierro humano. Tu más que nadie en el mundo sabe cuanto los aborrezco.

…Y esa fue la última vez que Inuyasha volvió a ver a su hermano.

.

.

Las lágrimas nunca fueron algo abundante en los Yucais. Para ellos siempre se caracterizaron como un sentimiento meramente mundano y vulgar. Una acción que solo podría definir a los humanos como lo que eran; seres dúctiles y quebrantables. Pero para Jaken, sus lágrimas describían algo mucho más profundo que un momento de flaqueza y desesperación….. Una vez había asegurado ser el ser capaz de sustituir las penas de Lord Sesshoumaru, llorando todas aquellas cosas que consideraba estúpidas y por las que su amo jamás se detendría a llorar. Hoy, el pequeño Yucai lloraba por sí mismo, pues- a pesar de lo terrible y vergonzoso que sonara- las cosas estúpidas que bien podrían parecerle a Sesshoumaru, terminaban siendo las más atesoradas y valiosas para Jaken. Una parte de él se pregunto si a su amo de verdad estaba penado, si en alguna parte de esa inflexible figura de esplendor pensaba que la falta de aquella pequeña niña podría ser llorada a pesar del deshonor que conllevaba resentir para un Yucai la pérdida de un humano.

Para Jaken Rin bien merecía aquel tropiezo de vergüenza. Merecía eso y mucho más.

—Jaken…—le llamó Sesshoumaru. Este lo miró y, de algún modo obtuvo la respuesta a su interrogante. El gran Yucai ya no caminaba, permanecía impasible de pie bajo la lluvia. Las gotas rebotaban sobre él e incluso la visión de su amo cubierto por el agua no lo hacía perder aquella templanza y belleza. A lo mejor nunca la perdería, pasara lo que pasase— Has viajado lo suficientemente conmigo. Contéstame una pregunta; ¿Sabes el por qué odio tanto a lo humanos?

El silencio de pequeño fue respuesta suficiente.

—Odio su fragilidad, su sensibilidad y su estúpida imprudencia. Tan pequeños e insignificantes. Regodeados con el pensamiento demente de lidiar en contra de quien fuera con el simple hecho de creer…. Repudio su facultad de viciar a mi especie, manipular y corromperlo todo con sus insulsos sentimientos- Como bípedas sanguijuelas, adhiriéndose y absolviendo y destruyendo lo que un verdadero Yucai… pero, a pesar de todo aquello. ¿Verdaderamente quieres saber qué es en realidad lo que les desprecio?

La lluvia cesó cuando Jaken asintió en un leve movimiento. Entonces Sesshoumaru miró hacia el cielo… condenado a pensar en una sola cosa por el resto de la eternidad…

—La mortalidad que los obliga abanar al Yucai; seco, recto y vacío.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El personaje en verdad es un reto. Espero haber cubierto las expectativas del super Amor Bonito…

Un saludo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado

Mariiz.


End file.
